cause_for_concern_larpfandomcom-20200215-history
Riley McCormick
Overview 'Name: '''Riley McCormick '''Known Aliases: '"Red", Riley Ratuno 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Appears in his early twenties, though actually 43 '''Seeming: '''Fairest '''Kith: '''Minstrel/Levinquick '''Court: '''South Court (Mantle 3) '''Entitlement: '''Guild of the Sacred Journey '''Physical Description: '''In his mortal form, Riley appears to be a short, slender young man; though muscular, he is obviously built for speed and dexterity. His smooth skin is just barely sun-kissed and a bit freckled. His long hair is almost cartoonishly red (most people assume that he dyes it), and constantly pulled into a ponytail. His face is incredibly handsome, though slightly feminine, with sharp, elfin features and piercing emerald-green eyes. He dresses usually in jeans or slacks, a button-down shirt (though he occasionally will dress down to a sarcastic T-shirt) and vest, and motorcycle boots. A beat-up black fedora is almost always on his head; the hat is bound with a red ribbon, a radio antenna stuck through it like a feather. In his Fae mien, Riley's skin is a little too smooth, almost artificial, and his major joints are crafted like a doll's. The antenna in the ever-present fedora moves on its own, usually with Riley's moods, drooping when he is sad, standing straight up when he's alarmed. Sparks of electricity snap between his fingers and in his eyes at random times. His South Court mantle manifests in a magnification of the senses in the area immediately surrounding him-- colors seem brighter, pleasant aromas more intense. No matter his form, however, the one constant thing about him is his voice. Riley's voice is almost startlingly perfect, even and melodious and with a striking clarity. His singing voice is even better, with a tinge of the supernatural to it, due to his Minstrel kith. '''Gentry: 'The Grand Wizard Yen-Sid Known History 'Background: ' 'Current Activities: ' Soundtrack * .45 - Shinedown * Applause - Lady Gaga * Corner of the Sky - Pippin 2013 Revival * Each Step - Heather Dale * I'm Still Here - Goo Goo Dolls * I Still Believe - Frank Turner * It's Not My Time - 3 Doors Down * Limelight - Rush * Mad Season - Matchbox 20 * Moves Like Jagger - Maroon 5 * My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark - Fall Out Boy * Popular - Darren Hayes * Save Rock and Roll - Fall Out Boy * Shoot to Thrill - AC/DC * Storm Coming - Gnarls Barkley Quotes Rumors * His ass is so pretty, it has its own fan club * Don't piss him off-- you'll be anvil-ed. * Riley used to be an Elemental; rumor has it he sold his Seeming at a Goblin Market * Is capable of having sex as a radio, but no mortal form is able to experience that much pleasure. * Last time he "channel surfed", won the Hawaiian invitational with a beyond perfect score. * Did so via head shot. * May have a "weight" problem. * Has a peculiar weakness for candy corn. OOC Information '''Player: '''JP Holcomb '''Email: '''raebanana@gmail.com